Lance Me
by Fucitaszole
Summary: Xaldin comes home after a long day and decides to take a shower. But what happens when he walks in on a blonde boy jacking off... (Lemon one-shot XaldinxDemyx)


Yo guys! Fucitaszole here. So umm...I'm not much of a story writer. As a matter if fact this is the first story I've wrote in 2 years XD I wrote this as a dare from one of my friends. He said it was good enough to post on here. So alas here it is. My story. Also please ignore the crappy title. I couldn't think of anything XD

Constructive Criticism is highly appreciated :3

It started out as a normal day at castle oblivion. Xaldin had come home after a long and hard mission...to which he had failed. Pissed off and stressed, he dragged his feet inside his private quarters. If there was one thing about Xaldin that had always helped him calm down after a long mission; it was to take a hot shower. He swiftly gathered some clothing in one arm, and made his way into the nearest bathroom. He set his clothes down on the counter, totally unaware of the shower faucet running. He turned his head and gently opened the shower curtain. He was not expecting what he had saw on the other side of the curtain.

On the other side laid a fully naked, soaking wet Demyx. Demyx was leaned in against the wall stroking himself. Xaldin sat there astonished. Xaldin wanted to say something to the blonde haired kid, but he found that he couldn't. Xaldin knew by the looks of it that Demyx was close to climaxing. Demyx quietly began to pant and whimper. It was the name that Demyx moaned out that caught Xaldins attention before climaxing.

"X-xaldin!"

That was when Xaldins self-control broke.

Xaldin forcefully picked up the half-dazed boy and swiftly carried him to his private quarters. Demyx on the other hand silently starting freaking out. Had Xaldin heard everything? What was Xaldin going to to him? Demyx then started to struggle. Xaldin noticed the younger man struggling under hiss arms. He forcefully shoved Demyx down on his bed and harshly began to jerk him off.

"Don't struggle," Xaldin said. "Or you'll regret it."

Demyx nodded, knowing that Xaldins words were completely true. Xaldin quickened up his pace, making Demyx writhe under his touch. Demyx began moaning and panting.

"X-xaldin! I...I can't!-"

And that was when Xaldin removed his hand from Demyx's dick. Demyx looked up looking rather confused.

"W-why did you stop?" He asked.

Xaldin smirked and replied:

"You'll see."

Xaldin shoved 2 fingers in front of Demyx'x face and commanded him to suck. Demyx did as he was instructed. When Xaldin felt like his fingers were lubricated enough; he removed his fingers from Demyx's mouth. He then placed his fingers near Demyx'x entrance and harshly shoved both fingers in at the same time. Xaldin slowly began pumping in and out of Demyx, meanwhile paying attention Demyx's reactions. By the looks of Demyx's face it seemed like he was enjoying himself. Xaldin slowly removed his fingers out of Demyx when he felt like he was ready. He then lined his dick up against Demyx's entrance.

"Are you ready?" Xaldin asked

"Yes! Please Xaldin! I'm ready"

Xaldin slowly began to push his enormous dick inside Demyx's tight hole. Demyx clung to Xaldin as he panted and whimpered out. Xaldin slowly began rocking back and forth hoping to get Demyx accustomed to his size. Quite by accident, Xaldin accidentally struck a bundle of nerves inside Demyx. Demyx cried out.

"XALDIN! OH GOD! HIT THERE AGAIN!"

Xaldin did as he was instructed and repeatedly hit the same spot over and over again.

"HARDER!" Demyx demanded.

"I-i can't go any harder." Xaldin panted out.

Demyx then did the unexpected and wrapped his arms and legs around Xaldin and switched their positions so he was on top. Demyx then began riding Xaldin.

"OH GOD YES!" Demyx moaned out.

Demyx began stroking himself in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before Demyx climaxed for the second time that night. The pressure of Demyx squeezing around Xaldins dick as he came was too much for Xaldin to handle. After a few more thrusts, he came inside Demyx.

Demyx slowly lifted himself off of Xaldins dick and laid down next to Xaldin. White liquid was seeping out of Demyx's hole. Xaldin noticed and silently began to chuckle. He turned his attention back onto Demyx's face.

"Round two?" He suggested.

Demyx smirked and replied: "Only if you'll allow me to play you as my musical instrument."

Xaldin chuckled.

"Done." He replied as he and Demyx got under the covers and did it all over again


End file.
